Blood , Bones and Bruises
by grapewhite
Summary: Actually a mild and sweet story , despite the title ! Light , referred to M/M slash . Corbin being somewhat OOC . Mentions of Barrett & other wrestlers . Written after ( and inspired by ) the July 4th Raw . Already posted at WWOMB awhile back but I was bored & finally chose to post it here too .


Six foot six of all black everything pulled six foot two and unconscious from the deviled eggs , pickle relish , tuna salad and melted butter sludge and then hauled the ketchup and onion scented , groggy victim over a shoulder .

Baron made a beeline to catering with purpose , smirking broadly when Zack cowered at first , and then used his non butt supporting hand to grab a bottled water .

He struggled momentarily with the over two hundred pounds smeared with cheese puffs powder and crushed seedless grapes load and Ryder grinned triumphantly , a look of furious challenge in his eyes .

Corbin shrugged it aside , not intimidated by overuse of hair product and spray on tan or impressed by one guy he considered as still pathetic , finally getting laid with a non inflatable woman during his wimpy New York life .

He hung on to the frozen fruit pop with his teeth , glad from the tongue burning chill that it was in the clear wrapper .

A smell of black olives and sweetened iced tea was perfume and a dazed groan , an alarm .

" Move . " he warned Big Show the instant he'd stepped tall boots into the area between locker rooms that contained multiple shower stalls and a few deep soaking tubs . " You've cried enough on camera , don't make me bring the tears again . "

The giant of a man glared at the frowning biker and muttered some choice comments before stomping around Baron and his awaking , tomato slice pasted bundle .

Thankful for vest pockets and decent dry cleaners , Corbin set the cold dessert and refreshing drink within reach and dove into stripping his beloved .

He worked sloth speed and with extra precaution , not wanting to cause any more pain to his already beaten Finder Binder , removing the shirt first and rolling it into a long pillow form with the food stains on the inside .

Boots and tacky decorated wrestling leggings style tights next and he blushed lightly , leaving the smile producing , dog paw print pattern boxers where they were .

Baron exhaled and after carefully depositing Heath into a wide shower stall , smacked him gently .

" FB ? ! "

" Oh ... oooohhh - Woobsy ? W - Wade ? ! "

Corbin fumed with envy and turned the faucet handle to the huge , dark blue C and moved out of way when the ice water blasted .

" Aurgh ! COOOLLLLLD ! " the redhead screeched , eyes open to bulging and shaking in his skin .

" Sorry , Finder Binder but I had to shock you out of the stupor . "

" Scare Bear ? You brought me in here ? ! "

" If I hadn't , you'd still be passed out in macaroni salad , baked beans and pineapple sherbet . " the taller male explained , switching the water temp to warm as he yanked the handle in the direction between the cold tap and the big , bright red H .

" I'm ... ouch ! I THINK I'm unbroken . "

" Don't move and let me check . "

" Oh , are we playing doctor now ? "

" Love you in the shower but no sex when serious is more important . "

" Translation ? "

" Later , Slater . " the biker quipped .

" Well , floof then . " the shorter man pouted , arms crossed and eyelids lowered . " Bear , did you carry me in here ? ' Cause if I am injured , that would've made it worse . "

" I know I'm superior in all that I do but being a medical expert is something I'm gradually learning . " the brunette apologized sheepishly . " But I will take you to the backstage docs asap . "

" Aw , I wish I had my phone to record you admitting you don't excel at everything . "

" I like that you don't . I have a reputation . "

" Yeah , a baaaaad one . "

" CPR by way of mouth to mouth ? " the biker requested , arching his brows .

" No siree . " his boyfriend joked and blew kisses .

The taller male squeezed the musician's arms softly , from shoulder to wrist and then lifted each leg at the ankle .

He felt the forehead and stared at the chest , mostly to study the breathing .

Corbin saw no cuts , bruises or swollen areas and feeling relieved , picked coleslaw cabbage and cherry stems from Slater's knees and elbows , his neck and above the navel .

" You're correct . You do have an injury . "

" What is it ? Where is it ? ! " Heath fidgeted . " My bones feel okay , I'm not nauseated or dizzy either . "

" It's the pain you receive from the lower life forms , pitiful guys calling themselves wrestlers , the ones that can't tolerate the fact that you're better than them all in the ring and away so they pick on you and assault you to cover their faults . "

" So that's why there are cookie crumbs falling from my hair and I smell oddly of vinegar ? "

" Yes . Here , hydrate and the real fruit sugars should give you energy . " the bigger male offered the water bottle and frozen fruit bar .

" Ah , thank you , sweetest Scare Bear . "

" En cualquier momento . Cualquier cosa por ti . "

" Gracias de nuevo por la devoción . "

" Since I acted without thinking , would room service snacks and watching Tales from the Crypt episodes of your choice , any season on DVD after work , heal you ? "

" You travel with a ton of dvds ? ! "

Baron shrugged . " What else are suitcases for ? "

" Hmmm , yeah ! Oh , and a back rub . I need a massage . " Heath commented slyly , nearly dropping his ' drawers ' , had the sound of Kofi and Zayn and Cesaro talking and whooping laughter close by while other showers poured their rain drops onto picnic cuisine painted flesh , not stopped him getting starkers for his Were Shape Shifter boyfriend ( The American one anyway , he reminded his heart . )

" I forbid you to be in a match tonight . "

" But I have to ! Bo picked out us some neat costumes , er , outfits and I'm gonna play a flute . "

" And you'll excel at it , music man . OUTSIDE the ring . Don't get in a brawl , no fights , nothing - "

" What if the medic crew clears me ? "

" If they do , okay . But wait and find out first . No rushing into battle , song bird . "

" Hey , I'll stay healthy since you're my date for September . "

" Every month , I hope . What's in September ? "

" You're going with me back home to check out the Mothman festival . "

" How romantic of you , FB . " Corbin grinned . " I'm swooning from your charm . "

Heath dried mainly his legs and stomach with the towel , wrung his hair out over a sink and draped the white cloth over his shoulders .

" I should've married YOU . "

" We could be soulmates . "

' Bear , you have a soul ? ! " the redhead kidded .

Baron held him close , wrapped like vines , coiled like snakes and balanced his beard on the top of his lover's partly shaved scalp .

" I'm learning . "


End file.
